


An Invitation

by silvakuros



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Sex, Cheating, Long-Haired Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvakuros/pseuds/silvakuros
Summary: When JJ finds a note in his bag inviting him to a hotel room in the middle of the night, the last thing he expects to see is Yuri Plisetsky on his hands and knees, looking him dead in the eye while he's fucked from behind.





	An Invitation

_10:00. Room 915._

_Meet me there._

JJ re-read the folded piece of paper in his hands four times for good measure, unsure if it would clear up any of the questions that kept popping up in his head as it sat cryptically in his hands. It remained the mystery it had been when he interpreted it three times ago, but he kept scanning it for any more clues.

The first thing he did when he saw the note placed gently atop his bag was grin, snapping the guards on his skates as he left the rink and walked onto the hard floor. Of course, a love letter snuck into his belongings was to be expected, he _was_ JJ afterall, and his fellow skaters must have found him as irresistible as he knew he was. The rink was closed to any other person during their warmups leading up to the performances at the Grand Prix Final, so it had to be one of them, not any other shifty, but well-meaning, fan who happened to get close enough to toss the letter onto his bag.

It was rather bland for a love letter, and JJ could not smell any perfume on it when he picked it up. It was probably from a man then, he assumed, and he opened the simply folded white piece of paper to be greeted by the vague, underwhelming message.

So, whoever it was preferred to confess their feelings in person. JJ could respect that, but well… it was really uninspiring as far as love letters went. There was barely any begging or adoring, nothing there particularly enticing him to go and meet this person, whoever they may be.

JJ would, naturally, go and meet them though. Even if he ended up not being interested, he could at least hear the words of appreciation they had rehearsed, and they could receive the honest answer they deserved from him.

JJ spent the rest of the time attempting to figure out who on earth it could be. It had to have been someone who was in the rink with him that day, but that only narrowed it down to every Men’s Singles skater and their coaches. Even compiling a list of likely candidates was difficult, every person seeming to come and leave without even glancing at him.

“Otabek!” JJ called as the man finished his practice while he was getting his skates unlaced. Otabek looked up at him with his familiarly unamused face, but stopped, letting JJ speak to him. “Are you busy tonight? We could go to some pubs, we are in London-“

“Can’t, I’m hanging out with Yuri tonight.”

JJ’s question had eliminated two options, the stoic Otabek and the standoffish kitten, Yuri. Neither of the men seemed to be eloquent or well-versed in the way of love, so he had thought perhaps one of them could have left the dull invitation. But, it seemed the cute Kazakh was not the secret admirer this time, and JJ let it go with a grin.

“Don’t have too much fun, kids.”

Otabek gave him a few more seconds of his unconcerned stare, before walking off, heading over to his own belongings without a comment to match JJ’s. Really, was Otabek just that good at hiding his feelings or was he daft? Because the implications of JJ’s comments were clear, but he seemed completely detached from it all, the straight line his mouth made not even quivering.

Otabek and Yuri were friends, yes, but their ‘friendship’ was a peculiar one if you left it in the confines of the word. Publicly, they were all over each other, Yuri touching, holding onto, and even sitting on Otabek when they were cavorting around the cities they met up in for competitions. Otabek himself easily fell into the role of the overprotective boyfriend, staring down any person who even attempted to approach the beauty that was Yuri Plisetsky.

And every time, Yuri stood behind him, the shocked, blushing faces he originally wore switching to pleased smirks as the years went on.

JJ absolutely loved teasing Yuri, so much so that many times he found himself on the receiving end of that icy, deadly glare. As if the retribution from Yuri was not enough, now he had to deal with Otabek, who most likely would throw himself headfirst into any fight if it was over Yuri.

The last time they had gotten close was only a few days ago, when JJ had spotted Yuri stretching in the dressing room, his right leg lifted in the air while he pressed his palms against the wall. The blonde reached behind himself, pulling at his leg to bring it even closer to his back, almost dirty at how flexible he was, especially in a position like that.

His long hair was spilling over his shoulders, and JJ just had to comment, approaching from behind and reaching for one of the silky strands.

“Your hair makes you look like a princess, Princess,” his face was close to Yuri’s, albeit the height difference, making his words a whisper in his unsuspecting ears.

Yuri jumped, like a startled cat, and lowered his leg carefully, turning to look up at JJ with a thoroughly pissed face, “Do you just enjoy disrupting people’s happiness and peace, asshole?”

JJ laughed, still twirling the hair between his fingers, having to concede to himself that it was unparalleled in its softness. Yuri’s face was challenging him, a incensed pout that confronted him without striking any fear into the heart of the jesting man. He was going to let out another tongue-in-cheek remark in response, but the door opened, none other on Otabek Altin on the other side, somehow having impeccable timing.

Yuri slapped JJ’s hand away, taking a few steps back as Otabek hurriedly came between them, making room for his clearly furious friend. Otabek stepped close to JJ, having to crane his neck up at the taller skater, but not losing any of his confidence as he did.

“Fuck off, JJ,” he put a hand against JJ’s chest, pushing him with slight force to signal he was willing to take this where it needed to go, if the chance would arise.

JJ was not scared of Otabek, but he was not particularly keen on fighting either. He considered himself a pacifist, all of his fighting was done on the ice, and regardless of if he could beat the other man or not, he saw no reason to start a fist fight over Yuri Plisetsky. They had been playing the game of words for a long time now, but Otabek did not seem to realize that Yuri had been dealing with JJ’s shit for their entire competitive careers together, and had grown used to telling him off without any grievance.

“Relax, Otabek, save your energy for the ice,” JJ lifted his hands and laughed, running one through his hair, “Yuri and I were just talking.”

Otabek found that unlikely, and his distrust showed on his face when he lowered his brows. JJ pat his shoulder, probably tempting death as he did, but left the pair with a friendly wave. Yuri watched him go, his own eyes narrowed, sticking his tongue out when the man turned back around to wink at him.

There would have been a time where Otabek would have had to hold Yuri back from clawing and punching at JJ himself, but as he got older, he seemed to both calm down and heat up. Whether he liked taking the spot behind Otabek’s shoulders while the other protected him or not, he had grown used to it, and evolved.

As his hair grew longer and he became more elegant, he learned to cross his arms and deliver killing blows with his words. No longer did he become a swearing, blushing mess when he received the attention only a man as alluring as he could achieve. Instead, he let cold words and insults destroy his competition and the admirers he found oh, so annoying. Now, everyone and their grandmother wanted to be scolded by Yuri Plisetsky, the new, more mature Russian Fairy taken even more seriously than he had been when he was a child, his words holding a weight they did not necessarily have before.

It did absolutely nothing to curb his rampant popularity, but at this point Yuri had come to accept it. At least people thought he was sexy.

JJ thought he was gorgeous, just like everyone else, but to him, he was still the Yuri he always knew. He could consistently catch Yuri off guard, and stir up that familiar face he was used to seeing.

But Yuri, Yuri was definitely off the list of possible confessors. He was testy and his performances were flirty, but he had been happily taken for quite some time now, and his attention never seemed to waver.

Really, who else could it be? Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki were obvious no’s, and even Chris had found someone he was faithful to. It could be one of the younger skaters… The one named Guang-Hong maybe? At this point, JJ had no clue.

But that made it exciting, and JJ found himself getting the familiar, but long-lost feeling of butterflies in his fingers and toes. Love had been hard to find ever since he had ended things with Isabella, and never again did he want to date one of his fans. Inside, he knew he was looking for someone who could challenge him, someone who could step up and try to put him in his place, even if they folded under his dominance in the end.

That sounded nice, someone who could tie their hair up, climb on top of him, and kiss him with provocative lips and nibbling teeth. Maybe a boy that would push him onto the bed and ride him until he finally became a moaning mess when he realized just how hard and fast JJ was. Someone pretty but seductive, with the face of an angel but the body of the devil. God, JJ hoped this person actually showed up in his life, hopefully tonight.

Thinking about these things right before meeting a secret admirer was probably not the smartest move, but saying he had control over his thoughts would make JJ a liar. His pants were getting a bit tight as he stood waiting in the elevator, but it was nothing he could not handle, emerging onto the ninth floor of the hotel without hesitation.

The hallway was completely empty, no blushing boy of JJ’s dreams waiting with hands clasped. He checked his watch, knowing he was on time, 9:58 to be exact. The floor was dead, the top levels of the hotel exclusively suites that were a tad expensive for any of the traveling athletes, no outfits being moved about on stands, or coaches running back and forth in panicked preparation for the next day.

At the end of the hallway, where room 915 should be, JJ heard some… peculiar noises drifting down toward him. It sounded like someone was having the best sex of their life, one voice letting out long moans, interrupted by indecent slapping noises and the grunts of the other partner. Throat suddenly dry, JJ made sure his steps were silent as he approached, pure curiosity propelling him as he saw the door cracked open.

Could it be, someone had gotten to his lover first and seduced them away? JJ could hardly believe it, peeking into the room quietly, but with vigor, not prepared for what he saw.

Yuri Plisetsky was on his hands and knees, on top of a king-sized bed, draped in a satin, lingerie robe that was bunched up on his back. Behind him, Otabek was, crudely so, fucking him into the mattress, his hands gripping onto Yuri’s hips tightly until his knuckles looked white.

Otabek’s eyes were trained on Yuri’s ass, watching the way it bounced every time he forced it backward, greedily taking all of his cock in without hesitation. Yuri had buried his face into his arms, blonde hair falling in front of his face and cascading from his shoulders, doing little to muffle his lewd vocalizations.

“O-Otabek, Otabek,” Yuri inhaled loudly when the man shoved all of himself inside, sitting there to let the words being spoken beneath him sound coherent, “You’re being too rough.”

“Where did you get the money for this room?” Otabek’s words were low with both lust and accusation, his eyes looking intensely down at Yuri’s face as the hair parted and revealed his blushed features.

“That’s not your business,” Yuri glanced back at him, eyelashes obscuring his green eyes, camouflaging the real excitement there.

Otabek only grunted at his retort, bending over him to latch his teeth onto his neck, biting down without restraint. Yuri’s neck was already covered in purple marks, their color signaling the current activity had been going on for some time now, and JJ found himself sucking in a breath of air at the sight.

Was… he really seeing this? Of course, he knew Otabek and Yuri were together, and that meant having sex most likely, but…. Not this kind of sex. They were not kids anymore, but that did not mean they actually had rough sex over allegations of infidelity in a hotel room, with the door open so anyone could hear. It was fucked up, and JJ knew that, but he was now painfully hard in his jeans, even after having only observed the scene for a minute.

Could this have been what he was invited to come see? There was no way Otabek was in on this, he could not stand JJ being a few feet close to Yuri, and even if he was assuming the role of the dominant partner now, he knew Otabek was a softy at heart when it came to his favorite, little blonde. That meant…

When Yuri lifted his head and stared dead ahead at the door, making eye contact with JJ with no shame in his eyes, it became clear who had left the note on his bag.

“When you asked for time to yourself, I didn’t think you meant fucking rich dudes so they buy you nice things,” Otabek ran a hand along Yuri’s back, feeling the satin, pure fabric carrying a dirty connotation at the words, “And I didn’t think that made me a booty call.”

Yuri shook his head, finally tearing his eyes away from the door to turn back and look at him, “You’re really going to act like you’re a booty call? You know better than that.”

Yuri was being unusually surly with his (ex?)-boyfriend, but they were clearly fighting while fucking, the emotional value of the exchange utterly lost on the man still crouched behind the door, looking in. Otabek only began fucking Yuri in response, pulling himself out before forcing himself all the way back inside harshly.

JJ was throbbing; the noises Yuri began making only causing his arousal to visibly twitch in his pants. He could not stand it any longer, hand flying down and unzipping his jeans before he could think. Freeing himself from his boxers, JJ felt how the wetness had begun to form on his cock, dribbling down his shaft already. He never tore his eyes away from the scene for one second, too entranced by Yuri’s moans and movements to even check if someone had come into the hallway to complain at all the disturbing commotion.

It was fucked up, really fucked up, but JJ knew he had been summoned to see this, so he was going to take full advantage of it, just like Yuri wanted. He was a devious boy, and JJ did not realize how much of a slut he was until now. The easily flustered Yuri of the past was now gone from his mind, in his place a seductress who obviously enjoyed being fucked hard, from the noises he was making.

Also, someone who invited random men to watch him get pounded into a mattress by his boyfriend, all while staring the intruder in the eyes, no guilt on his face.

Otabek had grabbed onto Yuri’s arms, the only thing he could use to resist, pulling them back so Yuri was suspended in the air and forced fully onto his dick. Yuri’s eyes rolled back as it happened, letting out the most lascivious moan JJ had ever heard someone make in his entire life.

JJ was quickly pumping himself in time with the sounds of Yuri’s ass slapping against Otabek’s skin, trying to keep himself from cumming as soon as his body would have liked him to, wanting to enjoy the spectacle for as long as he could. Yuri’s hair was falling wildly about his shoulders, covering one of his eyes as he looked up and began staring at the half of JJ’s face he could see.

“Fuck me,” Yuri spoke between the gasps he made at each movement, and Otabek grunted, obeying by somehow plowing into him faster than before. JJ knew the words were not meant only for the man he was currently having sex with, and he felt a hot rush take over his body.

Yes, he would love to fuck Yuri, and if he were a different man, he would jump in right now and shove his cock right in Yuri’s dirty mouth. But he enjoyed watching, and he wanted to see Yuri try to keep his name off his tongue when he came while someone else was inside of him.

“Oh _fuck_ , J-“ Yuri stopped himself, inhaling unexpectedly as Otabek relentlessly rubbed against the most sensitive spot inside of him, his thrusts shallow and quick with his own need, “Otabek- so good, you feel so good, fuck me.”

“Jesus, Yuri,” Otabek was using Yuri’s arms almost like reins, holding on while they made the bed slam against the wall without restraint. Yuri let out a cry at his name, and JJ could see the way his legs were shaking, pleasure taking over his entire body.

“Harder, fuck me harder- Oh God, Otabek-“ he was babbling, and underneath the wild mess of hair, JJ saw he was beginning to cry, tears streaming down his red face and onto the plush of his lips. It was simultaneously the most beautiful and obscene thing he had ever seen, and he felt his orgasm approaching while he made eye contact with Yuri.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Otabek’s announcement made Yuri let out a long moan, the way he squeezed the man inside enough to signal his own peak.

“Inside, cum inside of me, Ah- I can’t-“ Yuri looked away from JJ and twisted his head to watch Otabek, catching his dark eyes, “Otabek, inside.”

The combination of his command and the indecent view of his face, turned to watch him, face flushed red, made Otabek spill himself into the tight wetness, fully buried inside, pressed against Yuri’s most sensitive spot.

When Otabek closed his eyes in pleasure, Yuri looked back over at JJ, cumming with an almost purring sound when he saw he was still there. JJ fisted himself into his palm and climaxed with him, watching the way his mouth fell open and his body twitched in pure pleasure.

All three of them were panting, and JJ could hear the vulgar noises of Otabek pulling out from inside of Yuri after having filled him with cum. He kept Yuri supported and flipped him on his back, gentle despite his previous dominance.

Yuri’s limbs were like a limp ragdoll’s, arms flopping to the side as he attempted to ground himself after his amazing orgasm. Otabek brushed the hair off of his face, seeing the giant hickies that covered his entire neck and chest when the soft robe slid down on his shoulders. Yuri’s skating costumes were all high-necks, so there was not a problem in that way, but Otabek felt immense guilt having seen the pain he must have caused Yuri, despite the coy blonde having always loved biting.

He leaned down and kissed him carefully, but Yuri grabbed onto the back of his head and deepened it, latching onto Otabek’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“I love when you fuck me angry,” Yuri smirked after sucking on his lip, a pop resounding when he let it go.

JJ backed away from the door, stuffing himself inside his pants despite being covered in the aftermath of his orgasm. If he did not stop watching them as they entered their afterglow together, he would actually begin to feel guilty. He was sure they would make up, and while he did not fully wish for that, wanting more of Yuri while he was available, he knew a pair of soulmates when he saw them.

Besides, he did not really care about the lovey conversations they would have, he was ready to go back to his room and jack off a few more times to the memory of Yuri crying from being fucked so hard.

“Shit,” Otabek’s voice drifted from the door as JJ zipped himself up, causing him to pause, “How the hell did we leave the door open?”

JJ froze, realizing even if he turned to leave now, he would never get out of the hallway in time to avoid Otabek peering into the hall before shutting the door. He moved to escape anyway, beginning to step despite the futility, until the door creaked open behind him, Yuri peeking his head out.

The Canadian was relieved at the sight, but he could not smile, unsure what to do or say to Yuri after everything that had just happened. Yuri said nothing, staring at him with a completely straight face, no emotions of embarrassment, happiness, or suggestiveness in his eyes.

After looking at each other for a good 30 seconds, Yuri shut the door without a word when Otabek called, “Is someone there?”

I mean, didn’t JJ deserve a smile or a wink at this point? He had not personally fucked him, but mentally he had, and seeing someone in that state was not something you could just ignore. But Yuri seemed to have gotten his point across to JJ, and used him to satisfy his own twisted fantasy.

JJ knew now that Yuri was no longer a kid, and that next time JJ wanted to mess with him, it would have serious consequences. The thought made JJ shiver under his clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeeze..... HI Yuri On Ice fandom. Sorry this is my first fanfic contribution to the fandom, but..... I just had to, sorry.  
> I honestly just wanted to write something quick and dirty for these couples, because I absolutely love Otapliroy, and the wild, kinky sex I know they would get involved in. Also, I adore the idea of Yuri having long hair when he gets older, and being that femme fatale I know he can be.  
> That's really it.... thanks so much for reading till the end! I hope you enjoyed. Please leave some kudos and a comment if you did, and feel free to send me requests or messages on my tumblr, silvakuros!  
> Have a great day.


End file.
